Last Christmas
by dleannad
Summary: Last Christmas, Bella Swan gave her heart to someone whom didn't cherish it.  He gave it away just as fast as she gave it to him.  This Christmas she decided she was going to give to someone special.


**aAN: **ast Christmas, Bella Swan gave her heart to someone whom didn't cherish it. He gave it away just as fast as she gave it to him. This Christmas she decided she was going to give to someone special. This one shot is based off the Christmas song that Whamm, Taylor Swift and so many more have sung.

This story is rated MA for Mature Audiences. It has graphic sexual content and explicit language. It is meant to be read by only those above eighteen years of age or more.

Last Christmas is a Twilight fan fiction story. Twilight and its characters were created up and owned by Stephanie Meyers. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p><strong>Last Christmas<strong>

I wasn't looking forward to Winter Break this year. Currently I am a sophomore at the University of Washington. I had the plans of taking a Greyhound home for the holidays but my best friend Alice insisted I ride home with her and her twin brother Emmett. She assured me it was only going to be her, Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie.

There were two reasons I wasn't looking forward to this holiday break. The first would be Jacob Black. Jacob is my dad's best friend's son. My dad always wanted me to hook up with him. Well, last Christmas my dad got his wish and so did Jacob. Ever since he became a teenager with his raging hormones, Jake hounded me about going out with him. I finally gave in because no one else was asking.

I broke it off with Jake before I even went back to school at the end of Winter break. New Year's Eve we went to Alice's family's home for their annual New Year's Eve party. Jake went missing about twenty minutes till mid night. At midnight I found myself with no one to kiss. I was on the verge of tears. I couldn't believe Jacob would do that to me.

I went searching for him and finally found him in a compromising position in the upstairs bathroom. When I say compromising position; I mean he was sitting on the bathroom counter with his pants undone. His cock was out and Leah Clearwater was blowing him. I dropped my glass of champagne and ran out the door.

Alice had seen me running off and followed me out the door. When I told her what happened she was livid. She laid into Jake. Jacob has more than a foot on Alice's 5'1" frame; but she sure as shit got in a right hook and blacked his damned eye.

I never really felt anything for Jake though. I wasn't heartbroken or upset. I was more humiliated than anything. I was always in love with Alice's older brother Edward. The only problem with that was I never existed in Edward's eyes or at least nothing more than his kid sister's bestie. It reminds me of the comic Peanuts with Sallie's crush on Linus. Everyone knew my crush on Edward except for Edward himself. He was oblivious to it. Edward would be the other reason I wasn't looking forward to this holiday.

Last Christmas he brought home his steady girl friend Tanya for his family to meet. There was no way I could ever compete with her. She was about 5'9" with strawberry blonde hair and ice blue eyes. She was beautiful with the 'I'm-better-than-thou attitude' to go along with it.

I couldn't figure out why Edward was even with her. She was so dumb that she made Ralph Wiggins from the Simpsons look like a genius. It was obvious that she was after his money. He deserved more than that. He deserved actual love. The kind of love that is all consuming. I've always been willing to show him how I could love him; but alas I don't think he knew I had a vag.

We thought we were on our way to Forks when we noticed we were headed towards the airport. Alice's eyes got big and I felt hopeful. Hopefully he won't have the bimbo with him this year.

"Em, where are you going? You know Forks is in the other direction." Alice asked from her spot in the backseat.

"It was a surprise for you Alice. We're picking Eddie up at the airport on the way. That is ok with you, right Bella?" He asked with raised eyebrows. Like I said, everyone knew my obsession with Edward but Edward himself.

"That's fine by me." I tried to say coolie but got laughed at by Emmett. Of course I wouldn't be able to pull that off. It is me after all.

"How my big brother has never seen your huge ass crush is beyond me." Emmett said through his chuckles and Rosalie hit the back of his head.

When we pulled up at the airport, Em told Alice to get out and go find Edward while we circle the terminal so we won't get ticketed for parking. I jumped when the door behind Emmett jerked open. My heart kept racing as I looked into the most beautiful emerald green eyes I had ever seen. "Gees, Em, I've been waiting for an hour for you. Where you been?" Edward said out of irritation while throwing his three giant bags over the back of the seat. I jumped again when I felt the door I was leaning against open.

"Calm down brother, I was waiting on short stack to be ready. You know how our sister is." Emmett retorted.

"Hey, you, you big oaf, don't call me short stack." Alice chastised Emmett. With a wink she said, "Scoot over Bella, let me in."

As I moved over, Edward looked down at me and smiled his panty dropping crooked smile, "Hi Bella, how are you doing?"

All words seemed to leave me. He was actually speaking directly to me. He had never really spoken directly to me before. He had always tried to keep a distance from me. The jeep has a small back seat so my whole left side was pushed up against his whole right side and it felt awesome. I was feeling these little sparks of something at every spot of my body was touching his.

I was covered in a Seahawks throw that Emmett keeps in the jeep. I'm just hoping it was clean. It smelled ok, but with Emmett and Rosalie, you never know. They are a kinky pair.

"Share the warmth, Bella." Edward demanded with a smirk. I lifted the blanket up to cover him up as well. He pulled me closer to him so that the blanket would fit over the two of us. What he did next took me by total surprise. He squeezed my thigh and then left his hand there. As soon as he made contact, I jumped and yelped a little.

"You ok back there Bella? Edward didn't bite you did he?" Emmett said through his chuckles. Edward flipped him off with his left hand and kept massaging my thigh with his right. I looked up at him through my lashes and noticed he was staring intently at me. I was too flustered to say anything but I did smile shyly at him. I could see his lips curl up into my favorite crooked smile.

"What are you doing tomorrow Bella? Are you going to go see Jacob?" Alice asked from beside me. I could feel Edward tense up. I swear he let out a small growl.

"Definitely not; why would you ask me that, Ali? Especially, after what he did last year; I'm planning to avoid him the best I can." I was kind of pissed that she would bring that up in the jeep. Who would do that? The pixie was scheming.

"What did he do?" Edward said from my other side. It was my turn to tense up. I could see Emmett look at me through the rear view mirror.

"Let's put it this way, Eddie, he did something bad to Bella. The fucker is lucky Pixie Stick back there got a hold of him before I could." Emmett said and winked at me through the mirror.

"Wait a minute, where was I at? I was home last year. What happened?" Edward said with his voice gaining an octave or two. He didn't even fight Emmett when he called him Eddie. He hates it when he calls him that.

"You were probably too busy with that hussy." Rosalie blurted out. At her words, I felt Edward blanch. I felt bad for him. I really did. Tanya had her talons in him so damn deep that he couldn't even breathe without her permission.

"It's all water under the bridge. It doesn't matter anymore." I said.

"The hell it doesn't Bella. A man does not fuck another woman while his date is waiting for him at midnight on New Year's Eve." Rose said. I shrank back into Edward's side at the tone of her voice. Why couldn't they just all mind their own damn business? Edward moved his hand from my thigh to around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. He was whispering in my ear that it was ok.

"I'm sorry Bella that Rosalie was so blunt," Emmett said while looking over at Rose. She looked like she could have cared less that her tone affected me. I have never been able to figure out why she was such a bitch to me. I really didn't care either.

"It's ok, Emmett. She is right. He did me wrong. I broke up with him; end of story." I said while nuzzling myself into Edward more. Hey, if he was offering, I wasn't going to turn it down. I just wished they would quit treating me like I'm so breakable. I wasn't even that hurt after he did it. It's not like I was in love with the guy. No, my love has been saved for a certain green eyed fool that doesn't know I'm alive.

Thankfully though, Alice came to my rescue by changing the subject. "Bella, are you staying the night tomorrow night? Mom wanted me to ask if you would help get the house ready for Dad's Christmas party for the staff at the hospital."

"Of course I will. I help every year." I smiled at Alice and mouthed a thank you. She mouthed your welcome back.

The car ride to Forks was pure torture. Edward's scent and arms were practically wrapped around me. Not only could I smell him but I felt his warmth. Every few minutes he would reach down and kiss my temple or my hair. It was both heavenly and torture. I knew I didn't have a prayer with him but hey I could dream and I was going to soak it up as much as I could.

I must of have fallen asleep along the way because the next thing I knew, Edward was waking me up. He shook my shoulder gently and whispered in my ear that we just passed the welcome to Forks sign. I rubbed my eyes and then looked up at Edward. He was staring down at me again.

Once we arrived at my house, Edward insisted on walking me up to the door. He even carried my two bags for me. I only brought so much so I could do laundry while I was here.

I noticed the cruiser wasn't in the driveway which only meant Charlie was at work. Edward followed me up to my bedroom with my bags. I was totally confused by the way he was acting towards me. He has never been like this before.

He dropped my bags on my bed and was walking toward the door but stopped. He started to say something but then stopped. Edward looked so flustered.

"Spit it out, Edward. Why are you so flustered?" I asked him. We heard the honk from the jeep.

"Bella, I need to talk to you, but Em is going to send Short stack after me in a minute. You are spending the night at our house tomorrow, correct?" He asked sounding anxious. What would make Edward sound so anxious like that?

"Yeah, I told you guys I was. What's the matter Edward?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. Tomorrow evening, after everyone goes to sleep, meet me in the living room. There's something I want to talk to you about but I don't want anyone else around."

"Ok, Edward. I will." Just like that, he was gone. That was so freaking weird.

I called Charlie to see when he would be home. He told me that he was working the night shift and that he would see me in the morning before he went to bed. I asked if he would be upset if I stayed with Alice this evening. He was cool with it. I called Alice to see if it was cool with her as well. She answered on the first ring.

"Miss me already my love," she crooned when she answered.

"Don't you know it, baby."

"What's going on, Swan? We just dropped you off."

"I know, but my pops is working the night beat and I'm at this house by my little lonesome self. What's a girl to do?" I questioned her.

"Well geez, I don't know Bella. How about you come on over here? Mom was interrogating us on why we dropped you off first before we came home. Em told her to chillax that she had to share you with the Chief."

"Awe, Momma Esme, I missed her so." I really did. When my mom bailed on my dad and me, she took it upon herself to be my mom. She gave me her unconditional love and did all the girlie things with me. She helped me buy my first training bra and talked to me about my periods. She even took me dress shopping for my prom dress.

"Yeah, so get your cute ass in that truck and come on over Chica." She demanded.

"Awe, but I already tried to make my getaway. However, I realized that when I left my truck this summer, I left it on empty. There's probably not enough to make it to the gas station. You think you can help a girl out?"

"I'm already helping mom with dinner; but I'll send one of the boys after you. Give'em about fifteen."

"Thanks Ali, you're the bestest."

"Don't I know it?" was her grand reply.

Ten minutes later, Edward was knocking at my front door.

"Come in," I yelled from the kitchen. I was taking inventory of Charlie's fridge to see what I needed to purchase for Christmas day. I didn't hear anything but when he tapped me on my shoulder I yelped as I jumped a little in fright.

"Sorry, Bella, I didn't mean to scare you." Edward said, but then continued on to lecture me, "you really shouldn't allow people to walk right in. I could have been a serial killer for all you knew."

"Edward, we live in Forks. Our police force only has all but three officers of which I have known personally since I was a knee high to a grass hopper…" I couldn't even finish my reply because Edward cut me off.

"Then you should have known better to answer the door." He stated.

"E, where is this all coming from? Why all of the sudden are you so worried about me?" I asked while raising my eyebrow.

"I've always been worried about you, Bella. It's always been you." He said quietly at the same time that his eyebrows were closing in on each other.

"What? I'm confused Edward. You have never had a full conversation with me."

"I know; I'm sorry about that. I didn't feel worthy of you. I thought you deserved someone better." He said while looking down. Now I'm really confused because Edward was perfect. He was beautiful, intelligent and kind.

"What are you talking about Edward?"

"This is what I wanted to talk to you about. Bella, I've strong feelings for you. I can't stay away from you any more."

"Then don't," I said in a raspy voice. It wasn't long at all before his lips were crashing down onto mine. The kiss was fierst and passionate. He quickly licked my bottom lip and who was I to deny him his entrance. I knew that this was going to be hard after he drops me like Jake did. I should have pulled away from him from the beginning but I didn't. Not until I had a flash of Tanya through my mind. I knew it was too good to be true and pulled away from him.

"What's the matter, B?" he asked me. "Please tell me I didn't push you too far."

"Edward, it was just a kiss and you didn't push that hard." He pulled me back into his arms but before his lips could meet my own, I turned my body around to where my back was to his chest and his hands were on my hips.

"Then why did you pull away from me?" he asked me.

"What about your girlfriend?"

"My girlfriend?" he asked with a clear look of confusion on his face.

"You know, tall, beautiful, ditzy, big ta-tas, and strawberry blonde hair which goes by the name of Tanya," I said in a dull, uninterested voice.

"Bella, she's not my girlfriend." It was then my turn to be confused. My eyebrows fused together. "I only hooked up with her a few weeks before Christmas because I didn't want to fight off my feelings for you. You deserve so much more than what I can give you." I pulled completely away from Edward. I crossed the room and slapped my hands on the kitchen counter.

"What the hell, Edward? How can you tell me that you aren't good enough for me?"

"Because I'm not," but I interrupted him.

"That is my decision to make not yours. What makes you think you're not good enough for me?"

"Well you see; I tend to return my library books late." He started to joke around but stopped when he saw the hurt look on my face. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry for joking around right now but Bella, it wasn't right for me to want you. It definitely wasn't right for me to try anything with you."

"I have no say in all of this. Damn it Edward, I can't stand you're broody moods."

"Bella, I was sixteen when I first really noticed you. You were twelve. I couldn't do anything and you know it. I thought I was some kind of monster because I was crushing on a pre-teen. You weren't even a teenager yet. Then because you were Alice's best friend, you were over all the time. I had a hard time containing my feelings for you. That is why I avoided you at all cost." I guess I could understand where he was coming from. I tried my best to soften my features. "I always liked you. I think it was because you didn't know how beautiful you are. You still don't. Part of that beauty is what is on the inside. You have the biggest kindest heart. You take care of everyone before you take care of yourself. You're so funny and you don't ever let Emmett get the best of you. You've been dealt a shitty hand in life but you learned to make the most of it and be happy. You're the total package. How can I not feel unworthy?" He asked me with his brow raised.

"Edward, I'm not perfect," I started to say but he stopped me.

"Nobody's perfect. But you are in my mind," he tried to argue.

"Can I borrow your Rose colored glasses then? Because I'm not perfect; how could I be, my own mother didn't even want me." I said in a shy broken voice. I pulled my arms around my torso trying to figure out what went wrong with this conversation.

"Bella, your mom was an idiot for leaving you," he said as he pulled me back into his arms. "Is that why you don't see the beautiful person that you are?" I just nodded my head. "Baby, you are so beautiful. Your beauty is not just skin deep. I'm not worthy of you. I'm a monster."

"If I'm beautiful, then you're not a monster, Edward." He scoffed.

"I was the one that fell in love with a twelve year old Bella." He said in a defeated voice.

"Yeah, but you didn't act upon those feelings. But I'm grown now. I'm not a minor," I said as he pulled me back into his arms.

"No you're not," he said as his lips found mine again. When he pulled away he said, "Bella, I know I live in Chicago and you in Seattle. We have a four year age gap between us and probably have all the odds against us, but Bella I want to try us."

"I like the sound of that."

"What part would that be, you like the miles between us?" He asked out of confusion.

"No silly, I like the 'us' part. I want to be a 'Us'." I said. He rewarded me with his crooked smile. "But Edward, I think maybe we should keep this between the two of us at the moment."

"Why? I want to shout it from the roof tops that you are mine and I yours." He said with hurt lacing his voice.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I just thought it would be nice to have this to ourselves for a while. You know do the sneaking around thing. It gives it that much more fun." He laughed at my answer. His lips found mine again when we were interrupted with my cell phone ringing. I tried to pull away from him but he wasn't allowing it. Of course it was Alice.

"Hello," but I was cut off by AlI.

"Where are you two? Mom said we can't have dinner until you two get here. Emmett is really driving us crazy. If you don't get here in the next ten minutes, I can't guarantee there will be any food left," she said out of panic. I let out a little moan when I felt kisses on my shoulder leading up to my neck. I elbowed Edward which caused him to chuckle. "What's going on there? Bella," I cut her off.

"We'll be there soon, Alice." I said as Edward took the phone out of my hands and shut it ending my conversation with his sister. His frantic lips sought my own out. As our tongues got carried away, I got pulled further and further away from reality. When my phone rang again, I pulled myself out of Edward's arms. I silenced the phone. "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

"I knew it would be a while before I could do that. I wanted to get one in for the road. Come on, we better go before Em's stomach decides to eat itself out of desperation." Edward said with another chuckle.

"I would hate for that to happen," I said as I locked the house up and followed Edward out to the Volvo. Once we pulled up to the Cullen house, he pulled on my arm to keep me from opening my door.

"Bella, I want to go on a date with you. Since you already have obligations with Alice and my mom tomorrow; how about the night after tomorrow?" He asked with an anxious look in his eyes.

"That sounds great Edward. What are we doing?" I asked him.

"It'll be a surprise. Will you meet me in the living room after everyone goes to bed tonight?"

"Of course I will; I can't wait for either."

I was so nervous about our first date. Edward was being stubborn and refused to tell me what we were doing. Since we weren't telling anyone about our relationship yet, it was terribly hard to keep it from Alice. We never keep secrets and she's like a super sleuth or some shit.

We were chilling in her bedroom doing much of nothing. The day before we worked ourselves into exhaustion making center pieces, flower arrangements and cooking. So we decided to do nothing all day.

"Alice, can you drop me off at home around three?" I asked her.

"Of course I can; but why do you want to go home?" She asked me. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," I scoffed at her and then looked down when she arched her eyebrow. "I got a lot of laundry to do. Plus I need to start planning Christmas dinner." She narrowed her eyes at me.

"I know you're up to something Swan; but I'll let it slide for now." On our way to Charlie's she popped in Taylor Swift's Christmas CD. We sang Christmas songs all the way home. After I got out of her yellow Porsche, she called my name to get my attention. I leaned my head back into the car, "I know you're hiding something. I will figure it out, you know."

"Can't get nothing by you, can I?" She glared when I used sarcasm. "Look I promise I will tell you; just not yet."

"Okay, Bella. Tell me when you're ready."

Since I had no clue what we were doing; I had no clue what to wear. I texted Edward to get a hint.

_**What r we doin? ~ B**_

_**Not a chance Swan. ~ E**_

_**Come on, just a clue. I don't know what to wear. ~ B**_

_**Wear something comfortable ~ E **_

I was so nervous about our date. I wanted Edward and me to work out. My nerves were so frazzled. I decided to take a long hot bath to calm them. I chose to wear a deep blue sweater with a black flowy skirt that fell just past my knees. I finished off the look with a pair of black ballet flats to match. I did my makeup naturally; basically applying a thin coat of mascara and a pale pink lip gloss. I let my hair lay naturally. I used my curling iron to add a curl here and there. I took a spin in front of the mirror. I thought I looked good.

"Where are you off to?" my dad asked as he saw me pacing the floor.

"Out?" I said. I'm not sure why it sounded more like a question.

"Bella, I don't care where you go." I just looked at him incredulously. "Within reason," he finished with a chuckle. I ran for the door when Edward texted me to announce his presence.

_**Baby Girl, get that sweet ass out here. ~ E**_

_**On my way. ~ B**_

"I'll be back later." I told my dad. I think the door slammed before I could get it out of my mouth. As soon as my car door was shut Edward took off.

"Bella, I hate picking you up like this. I should have walked to the door like the gentleman Esme raised." He said. He was holding the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were turning white.

"Edward," I said as I placed my hand on his thigh, "I'm sorry about that. But I just want to keep you to myself a while longer. I know I'm being selfish," I said in a quiet voice while looking at my lap. He placed his hand on mine and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"No baby, really it's okay. I understand. I don't want to share you either." He said with that stupid ass crooked smile of his.

"Are you going to tell me what we're doing?" I asked him trying to lighten the mood. "Nope" he said popping the P. "It's a secret. You'll just have to figure it out." He said with a wink.

"Damn it Edward, I don't like surprises."

"I know, that's what makes it so much fun," he said. I smacked his bicep.

He got on the high way heading towards Port Angeles. He pulled off into the woods just before PA and parked. "Uhm, Edward, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said nervously.

"You do know in all those scary movies, it's always the couple alone in the car in the woods that get attacked by…" but he interrupted me with his lips on mine. He effectively shut me up. How could I talk when I had Edward's tongue in my throat? "Edward," I moaned as he pulled me to straddle his lap.

His hands started to travel up my sides. They brushed the sides of my breast. His hands stopped on my throat and then on to my cheeks. It was the sweetest gesture ever. Our frantic kiss turned into a gentle sweet kiss. He pressed his forehead to mine and whispered, 'hi.' I giggled and whispered 'hi' back.

"Bella, I wanted to do that all day," he said while looking deeply in my eyes.

"Ditto," I said with another embarrassing giggle. Edward gave me his breath taking lopsided smile.

"Okay, move back to your own seat now. We're going to officially start our date now." Let me tell you, it was easier to get over the console when Edward pulled me over it.

"Now that our date officially started, are you going to tell me what we're doing?" I asked with my brow raised.

"Not a chance," was his reply.

"Worth a try," I muttered as I shrugged my shoulders.

"You'll like it, I promise." He said. He pulled up at Bella Italiano's. Edward ever the gentleman opened my door and offered me his hand to help me out. Esme definitely raised a gentleman with this one. He led me inside the restaurant with his hand on the small of my back.

"Name of party for reservations," the hostess asked with only looking at Edward.

"Actually we don't have reservations," Edward said. I had no clue how he thought we would get a table.

"Sir, due to the holidays we have a full schedule. We are unable," but she was cut off by a lady about Edward's age. You could tell she was annoyed by the hostess.

"Edward is a personal friend," she said while chastising the hostess. I didn't like the way she said personal friend. Just how personal was personal? "Edward, your picnic basket is ready." She said with a gentle smile. He slipped her his credit card and we were on our way back to the car.

"Edward, who was that?" I asked as he started the car. "That was my friend Angela Weber from high school. We ran in the same circle." He said with a smirk.

"How personal is personal?" I asked. Edward laughed at my question. "You're cute when you're jealous." He said with a bigger smile.

"Answer the damn question Edward," I said irritably but then tried to soften it with a small smile.

"Bella, she's my best friend Ben's fiancé." He said without a hint of amusement.

"I'm sorry," I tried to apologize.

"It's okay Bella. I would have been the same way if it were reversed. I liked you being jealous." I ignored his last comment.

"You do realize it's too cold for a picnic, right?" I asked.

"I guess the cat is out of the bag. We're having a picnic in the care while we drive around looking at Christmas lights." I looked at him in awe. How freaking sweet is that? "We can go do something else if you want." He said in a quiet vulnerable voice.

"No, it's so sweet and romantic. It's perfect." I said with a smile. He popped in a Christmas cd while I started to dish out the food. The basket had two ham and cheese Panini's, one order of fries and fresh fruit for dessert. It couldn't get any more perfect than this. Then I opened the thermos: peppermint cocoa.

"Edward, this is absolutely perfect," I said as I handed him his sandwich.

"Yeah you mentioned that already." He said with a smirk.

"Well it is," I said as a stuck my tongue out at him. He chuckled at me which turned into a groan. It was my turn to then smirk. The Panini's were awesome. I think I let an embarrassing moan out which caused Edward to groan again.

"Look at that house," Edward said while pointing towards a house that put Tim Allen's house on Home Improvements to shame.

"I'd hate to see their light bill."

"Tell me about it."

After a few minutes of comfortable silence I asked, "Edward, how are we going to be able to deal with the distance?"

"It's going to be hard but let's not talk about that yet. Let's just be in the moment." I shot him a beaming smile.

When we pulled up at Charlie's house he pulled my lips into a sweet soft kiss. "Bella, are you going to be at the party tomorrow evening?" he whispered against my lips.

"Of course. Will you pick me up around two? I'm supposed to help set up."

"I would love too." He kissed me one last time before I walked to the front door. It felt like my legs were made of lead. He waited to pull off until I was through the door.

If I didn't want to go home for the holidays, I defintily did not want to attend Christmas Day dinner at my dad's house. Every year I make dinner on Christmas day for my dad. He also invites his buddies down at the Rez. Since Billy is Charlie's best friend that makes Jake a shoe in to be there.

Jake and I used to be great friends. When his mom died, I was the only one that understood what he was going through. However, his mom didn't make the decision to leave him like mine did me.

I wasn't too sad that Jacob and I were done. Our relationship was quick. He asked me out the day after Christmas. I was used to him asking but I think he finally broke through my thick exterior.

Our first date he took me to go see a horrible zombie movie. Who goes see a zombie movie after Christmas? It was the most horrid date ever. When he kissed me good night, it actually felt like kissing my brother.

Okay, so back to this dinner, I was making dinner for my dad, Billy, Jake and one of my dad's deputies whom don't have a family. No one knew Edward and I were together as of yet. He said it wouldn't be right for him to be there since no one knew.

My dad and Billy didn't know about Jake and me. Jake told them that it didn't work out. I just didn't correct him. I still love Jake but nothing more than an annoying brother.

I was still working on dinner when Jake walked in the kitchen.

"So Bells…" he led on.

"So Jake…" I mocked him right back.

"What you been up to Chica?"

"Really Jake? You're really going to do small talk with me?" I asked incredulously. He just ignored me.

"You seeing anybody new?" I wanted to smack that smirk right off his face.

"How's Leah?" I asked in a sneer. I pulled my cell out of my pocket and shot Edward a text.

_**I don't know if I will survive the afternoon. ~ B**_

"You textin or sextin?" Jake actually had the nerve to ask me. What made it worse was the fact he tried to use a seductive voice.

"Really, textin or sextin? What happened to the sweet innocent boy from before?"

"Jake, where's our vitamin r's?" Billy shouted form the living room.

"Coming on up Old Man; I was just catching up with Bells." He said as he was walking out with four beers. My phone chirped.

_**He can't be that bad; can he? ~ E**_

_**Yes he can and will. He actually asked if I was sextin or textin. ~ B**_

I started cooking my apples for my pie. Then I checked on the ham.

_**Do you want me or Em to come kick his ass? ~ E **_I smiled and let out a little giggle.

"So you are sextin?" Jake said in a sneer. I looked over to him. He was leaning his tall frame against the door from between the kitchen and the living room. "It should be me that smile is for."

"Fuck you," I said with as much venom as I could.

_**Edward, I know I said I wanted to keep us quiet but can you please come over. ~ B**_

"That is rude, Bells." I ignored him. In about ten minutes I heard a car door and then a knock at the front door. Before I could get to the door my dad answered.

"Edward Cullen, it's good to see you son." My dad said as he clasped hands with him.

"Always a pleasure, Chief," Edward replied. Jake scoffed as he looked from Edward to me.

"Dad, can Edward and I talk to you in the kitchen please?" I asked Charlie. Charlie looked at me and then to Edward.

"What's going on you two?" Charlie asked in the Chief voice.

"Dad, I need to tell you something," I said nervously. I looked to Edward and he looked just about as nervous as me. He said nothing at all; which was absolutely no help.

"I gathered that much, out with it," Charlie said impatiently.

"Edward and I are a couple now," I said quietly.

"Hmm," Charlie mumbled with a twitch of his mustache.

"Is that all you got to say?" I asked out of irritation. I don't know why I was so irritated. He was actually handling the news better than I thought he would.

"I knew it was inevitable that you found a boy. I'm just glad you found a respectful one like Edward." Charlie said. Edward let out a shaky breath.

"You got to be kidding me?" Jake bellowed as he stormed in the kitchen.

"Jake calm down," Billy said as he rolled his chair in after Jacob.

"No, he's only going to use her and what about the age gap?"

"What's our age got to do with anything?" Edward finally said something. He pulled me into his arms as a comfort but also a possessive maneuver.

"Jake, she's my daughter. I'm not going to lose her because I didn't support her." My dad said in a non-wavering voice. He then looked at me, "I won't be making that mistake twice." He still believes he's the reason my mom didn't stick around. I left Edwards arms for my father's.

"It's not your fault. It was her decision." I whispered. He simply nodded his head. He looked over my head, "I would like to talk to Edward though." They walked out the front door for privacy.

Jake was seething. He started pacing back in forth in the kitchen. "Jake calm down; you don't have a right to be mad. You were the one that cheated on me." I said out of anger. I guess I was madder than I thought I was.

"Excuse me," Billy asked out of confusion.

"Bells don't do this. It's not his business." Jake sneered.

"Like Hell it's not. Please Bella do explain," Billy said.

"Jake told you we hooked up and we did the day after Christmas. What he failed to tell you was that on New Year's Eve, I caught him cheating on me with Leah Clearwater at the Cullen's party." I heard two gasps. I turned around to my dad's frantic eyes.

"Jacob, I can't believe you. Get out of my house before I do something I won't regret," my dad said through his teeth. "Billy, you can stay. I'll take you home later." Jake slammed the front door and peeled out his tires. "Baby girl you should have told me."

"I know but we weren't even right for each other. It didn't matter. Besides my heart has always belonged to someone else," I said while looking into the most dazzling green eyes. Both Billy and Charlie laughed.

"Bells everyone but Edward knew about your crush," Billy started. "Yeah, it has been quite entertaining to watch," Charlie ended for him. I slammed my forehead into Edward's chest when I felt the heat of my blush. I heard the three men laugh and felt Edward's chest shake from his own laughter. I gave them all the stink eye and went back to cooking dinner.

"Come on babe, don't be like that," Edward said as I felt his hands on my hips and his chest press against my back. I could hear my dad and Billy laughing from the living room. I smiled because it felt so natural; almost like we've been like this forever.

"I bet I can put you in a better mood," Edward whispered under his breath before I felt his lips nibbling on my neck. I gave him a little moan. Like I said, I wasn't upset with him.

"Edward," I whispered as I turned in his arms. I latched my arms around his neck. "I wasn't mad. I kind of liked hearing you able to joke with my old man," I said as I pulled his head down so I could kiss him. He pulled away out of breath and was panting. "Hi," he said. "I wanted to do that a while ago," he said before he met my lips again.

Charlie sent us on our way after dinner stating he would take care of the dishes. That sounded suspicious but what the hell. It got me out of doing the dishes.

"Bella, we're not due back until six-thirty at my parents. It's only three-forty five. What would you like to do?" Edward asked me.

"Hmm, I don't know. It's Christmas Day. Everything is closed." I told him out of confusion.

"I know what we can do, then," Edward said as he guided me out the door. He had a bag of presents in one hand and the small of my back with the other. He took the pie out of my hand so he could help me in the car.

We pulled into a wooded area near the Cullen's house. "What is with you and the woods?"

"We can't go into town and let the town folk know that we are a new couple yet. Right?" he asked me playfully.

"Suppose not," I replied.

"And we surely won't get a moment alone once we're at my house. Right?" he asked with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Of course not," I answered dryly.

"Then I think I'm going to chance the Jasons, Freddies and all the things that go bump in the night," he said playfully. "Especially if it means I get to make out with the prettiest girl in town." All I could manage to say was "erm" as he pulled me over the console to straddle his lap. He kissed my shoulder tenderly. "Besides Bella, it's always the bimbo blondes that get chased through the woods which are the complete opposite of you."

"Shut up and kiss me," I said as I pulled on his hair until his lips were smothering mine. His hands kept roaming my body throughout his kisses. This time around it seems he was testing the waters. His hands moved back down to the hem of my shirt. I let out a tiny gasp but allowed him to follow through knowing if I was too uncomfortable he would stop at a moment's notice. I moaned as I felt his bare hands on the naked flesh of my stomach. It was a good thing I wore my sweater instead of a blouse. A blouse wouldn't have allowed his hands the freedom to move comfortably. I had goose bumps by the time his hands reached the bottom of my bra," Edward," I moaned through the kiss. Then I heard it, "Edward did you hear that?" I said frantically.

"No baby, I didn't hear anything." Edward said as something started screaming as the car started to rock back and forth. I was screaming like a banshee. All at once it all stopped. I moved to my seat as fast as I could and Edward started the car and slammed it into reverse. He pulled up to the house and carried me in.

Emmett walked through the door laughing so freaking hard. He stopped laughing when he saw Edward cradling me. Edward was rocking me back in forth trying to get me to calm down.

"Wait a minute; Bella is the girl you have been sneaking around with?" He asked incredulously. "I'm going to kick your ass, brother or not."

"That was you?" I said with a shaky voice.

"Yea, Edward had been sneaking around lately. I wanted to know why. If I knew it was you he was sucking face with, I would have pulled him out of the car and kicked his ass right there." He sneered.

"Emmett language," Esme scolded him as she walked into the living room. She assessed the situation, "What's going on?"

"I'm about to kick Eddie's ass," Em said while popping his knuckles.

"No you're not Em," I said while standing up. "Dude that was so not cool."

"No Bells," Em said, "What is not cool is the fact you and E has been together behind our backs," Emmett said in a hurt vulnerable voice.

"How long?" Alice said from behind Esme. "How long have you both been lying to us?"

"Ali, I wanted to tell you but we wanted to keep each other to ourselves for a while," I said quietly.

"No Bella wanted to keep the secret. I wanted to yell it from the roof tops," Edward said.

"So you were taking little innocent Bella into the woods to have sex with," Emmett said while slamming his fist into the palm of his other hand.

"There was no sex being had and I'm still innocent," I screamed.

"We talked when you sent Edward to pick me up our first day back. We are still exploring our feelings and don't even know how it's all going to work out. We were planning on telling everyone tomorrow but due to Jacob being an ass, I asked Edward to come over. We had to in turn tell Charlie," I said in a defeated tone.

"We decided to change our plans to tell all of you tonight," Edward finished for me as he pulled me to his chest. "We're happy together. Charlie's happy about it. Why can't you guys be happy about it?"

"Awe, I'm happy you two finally admitted your true feelings," Esme cooed. "You both deserve happiness."

"I'm happy for you too son. Like your mother said, you both deserve happiness in your lives." Carlisle said as he pulled Esme into his arms. "But what about the distance with med school in Chicago and Bella's school in Seattle. It's going to be hard."

"We know it's going to be hard but we owe it to ourselves to at least try," I said as Edward loosened his hold around my waist which I would be lying if I said that didn't scare me. He pulled a manila envelope out of the pocket of the inside of his jacket. He handed it over to Carlisle.

"I was going to tell you first," Edward said while squeezing my waist. "I'm a little homesick and got accepted in the med program at U-Dub. I'm coming home," he said while looking me in the eye.

"Edward, you're coming home?" Esme asked. He just nodded his head. "Carlisle, our boy is coming home," Esme exclaimed as she pulled both of us into a hug. Alice began to gyrate in her spot. "I want some love too," she said excitedly as she barreled toward us.

"Bro, you really are moving home?" Em asked him.

"Why do you think I brought so much stuff home? I'll have to go back for a few weeks to tie up loose ends and get the rest of my stuff."

"Edward man, I'm still upset about this Bella thing but when you come to think about it, there isn't a better man I could think of for my little sis," Em said with a cheesy grin and his dimples popping out.

Later on that night, I snuck my way into Edward's bedroom. I was wearing nothing but a pair of black lacy boy shorts and a black tank top that has silver foiled snowflakes that read, "Baby its cold outside," in elegant script. I quietly locked his bedroom door and then his bathroom door since his bathroom is shared with Emmett's bedroom and the hallway. When I was in the bathroom I heard strange noises coming from Emmett's side and I smirked. Rose and Em were getting it on and hopefully we were about to too.

I creeped over to his bed carefully so not to stumble and pulled back the covers long enough to notice my man sleeps in the nude. This was the first time I saw all of him undressed and let me tell you he is a damn masterpiece. Just for the record, it was only like one am and he was already hard in his sleep. I thought morning wood only happened right before they woke up. He must have been dreaming or something. Maybe I'm just that freaking innocent and have no clue what the fuck I'm doing.

I climbed on up and straddled his hips while pulling the comforter back over us. I ground my sex down on his cock as I started to kiss up his belly and his chest. I felt his hands on my hips guiding me over his naked cock the only barrier to the Promised Land being my panties. I thought for sure he woke up but when I looked at his face, he was still fast asleep with a slight smile on his face. I attacked the side of his neck with kisses and nips of my teeth. One of my favorite things about Edward was his strong jawline. I always fantasized about licking it. I fulfilled my fantasy as I licked it from his sideburn all the way to his other ear. I nibbled on his earlobe. How he was still asleep was a mystery to me.

"Edward," I started to whisper in his ear, "wake up, I need you." And I did need him. I had an ache deep inside me that I knew only Edward could reach. I heard him moan as he was guiding my hips over him. I almost resented the lace between me and his bare cock. His eyes flew open in an instant. "Bella, what are you doing?" he hissed as his fingers tightened on my hips. Yeah, I would probably have bruises there in the morning but I really didn't care at the moment. "Edward, I need you baby." I whispered into his ear.

"Bella we can't do this here," he said but I interrupted him.

"Why can't we Edward? I want you, you want me; I can tell you do. Why not?" I said in a hurt vulnerable voice. I was embarrassed at the lengths I went to, to seduce Edward. On top of that he was rejecting me. It hurt a lot. I buried my face into his neck as my chest was wracked with sobs.

"Bella, don't cry baby. I just wanted our first time to be special; not in my child hood bedroom with my brother on the other side of that wall. You know he will pounce on you the second you walk out the room."

"Edward, I heard some eerie sounds coming from his room. He and Rose are up to the same damned thing. Besides, it would be special. The only thing that would make it special is the fact we are together. That's all I need. I need you. Every time I'm around you, I feel this ache deep inside of me. I don't just need you though, I want you. I want you to want me as well." I said in that vulnerable voice from before.

"Well if that is the case, I guess I gotta help a girl out, don't I?" He asked as he flipped us over. I was then lying on my back with him between my legs. I pulled on his neck to bring him back down to me. I wanted a good proper kiss and that is what I freaking got. When he pulled away, I could tell there was a mischievous twinkle in his eye. He was up to no good. He looked down on me with a look of pure hunger which caused a gush into my panties.

"It is cold outside." He agreed with my shirt. "Maybe I will have to find a way to warm you up." He said as he started to peel the fabric up and away from my body. He then latched his mouth to one of my hardened nipples as he rose up to pull my panties off.

He looked down at me and gasped. "Bella, you are so beautiful. You're more than that though. Words don't even describe it." At his sweet, sweet words, I began to blush again. He chuckled and then groaned when he saw my blush cover most of my upper body. Just so beautiful he murmured as he started to pay more attention to my heaving breast.

He kissed his way down my body to my uncovered mound. He brought his mouth flush against my flesh when he mumbled, "And she's not bald. Emm," he moaned. "Bella, I love your curls." He said which caused my blush again.

He kissed and nipped his way to my bundle of nerves. He flattened his tongue on my clit and then sucked it hard into his mouth. I let out a throaty moan that I was so embarrassed about. Edward let go, "baby you need to be quiet or we will have to stop." He said in a very stern authoritative voice which turned me on even harder. He placed his index and middle fingers into my mouth to keep me quiet. I lapped and sucked on his fingers to the pace he set on my sex. When his tongue entered me for the first time, my hips came off the mattress and I sucked really hard on his fingers. He pushed my hips back down as he started to lick up one side to the other. He kept what he was doing all random never setting a pattern. It didn't take long for my very first orgasm to take effect.

Yeah, this is the first time a guy has saw me naked let alone touch me. I've tried to bring myself to orgasm before but had been unsuccessful at it. I read an article in one of Alice's fashion magazines. It stated that a girl's first orgasm is sometimes really hard to find. Oh but how Edward knew exactly what he needed to do to get me there.

He kissed me hard as he pushed into my heaving sensitive sex breaking the barrier. I bit his bottom lip as I was trying hard to keep from moaning loudly. I didn't feel much pain. I was afraid it was going to be super painful but with the orgasm Edward gave me, I didn't have time or the ability to focus on the pain just the pure pleasure he just gave me. He did still as soon as he was fully sheathed inside of me. He gave my body a moment to adjust to the size and girth of his cock. I'm not going to be one of those girls and state that he was nine inches of pure man and it's fat to boot. Come on now, this is real life not the movies or some silly romance novel. However, he was big and I was scared how it was going to fit inside of me.

"Bella this is too much. Too tight, too wet, too warm," was his mantra. He kept kissing me passionately to the pace he set with his hips. Edward moved his lips down my throat to my breast again taking one into his mouth. I started to moan again without my consent. It seemed as if my body had a mind of its own tonight. Edward gently made his way back to my lips again. The only noises heard in the room at that point was the indescribable sound of skin hitting skin and the wet noises his cock was making with its pounding of my wet center. Every now and again, you would hear a tiny moan from me or a growl from Edward. Right before he finished, Edward reached down and pinched my clit which sent me over the edge once again. I whispered his name through his kisses as he spilled inside of me and he whispered my name.

He collapsed on top of me. It felt delicious. "Bella, I'm sorry I fell on you. But I think you killed me. I can't move a muscle baby to even get off of you."

"It's okay Edward; I love the feel of you on me. I want to feel you." I said through my giggle.

"Are you okay though? Do you feel any pain?" Edward asked while moving my bangs out of my eyes.

"I'm in no pain, Edward. Actually, I'm feeling quite euphoric." He grunted against my neck.

"Good, I wanted to try to make your first time memorable and not very painful." He whispered.

"You succeeded baby." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Edward grabbed his phone off the side table. He set the alarm so I could sneak back into my room before everyone wakes up. That night I fell asleep in the arms of the man that owned my heart.

The next morning, I woke up to Edward's alarm. I rolled to shut it off and Edward's arm tightened around my waist pulling me to him. I tried to pull away again when he reached over and turned the annoying alarm off. "Mmm, you're staying right where you are, baby girl." Edward whispered in my ear.

"What? Everyone will see, Edward." I told him. I didn't want everyone knowing I had awesome sex with my boyfriend. That was something special between the two of us.

"I don't care if they know," Edward mumbled. Okay, so if Edward didn't care, then I wasn't going to care either. I snuggled back into him as much as I could and went back to sleep.

I was so excited for New Year's Eve that I didn't even fight with Alice when she insisted we go shopping for dresses. I wanted to look nice for Edward. I was a little annoyed when she pried me out of his arms though. The dress she picked out went to about my mid-thigh and had a little belt. It had bell capped sleeves. I was surprised she went more conservative than normal. The shoes I dreaded. They were stunning none the less; silver sequined with a three inch heel. My hair was pulled up into a tight bun with a silver rhinestone headband.

It looked as if Edward's breath caught in the back of his throat when I walked down the stairs. I thought my skipped a beat when I saw Edward. He was wearing a black suit with a navy blue tie with silver stripes. I giggled when Edward's arms encircled my waist.

"Just what is so funny?" He whispered in my ear. His warm breath tickled my skin.

"Alice made us into one of those couples," I said through my snickering.

"What do you mean?" he asked out of confusion.

"We match," I said as I pulled back a little to motion my hands between the two of us. I felt my skin heat up at the way Edward eyeballed me. He pulled me back to him. "So we do," he said as his arms tightened. "Words can't even describe how you look, Bella."

I finally got my New Year's kiss from my Edward.

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart. The very next day, you gave it away. This year to save me the tears, I gave it to someone special.


End file.
